<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mommy by SnowFlakeWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172631">Mommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites'>SnowFlakeWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Children of Characters, Cute Kids, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Housewife Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Akaashi Keiji, Parent Bokuto Koutarou, Pregnant Azumane Asahi, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sleep, Snow's Carrier Verse, Triplets, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Akaashi's life as a mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kotaro?” the quiet voice of Akaashi called out.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a snore was heard, and Akaashi rolled his eyes at the loud noise his husband was making.</p><p> </p><p>Since no response was given, Akaashi quietly opened the door to their bedroom and gazed upon the sight that was in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laid in the middle of their bed, sound asleep, his body in a spread eagle position.</p><p> </p><p>In the darkness, he was surrounded by children, who were also fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Well, all except for one, whose eyes turned towards the movement of the door opening.</p><p> </p><p>The little child scrunched up his face from the light in the hallway, and once he spotted the face of his mother, he immediately put his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, before walking over towards his child.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji, the youngest of his twins, who had his mother’s hair and his father’s eyes, looked up at him with an awe that only a child could possess.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi carefully removed the child off of Bokuto’s stomach, careful not to wake him, and held Eiji in his arms. The child immediately settled, gripping onto his mother’s shirt, and putting his face against his mother’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at the rest of the children, confirming that they were still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s other child, Akio, who was the oldest of his twins, laid face first overtop his father’s left foot. He had his father’s hair and his mother’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>To the right of Bokuto, was Noya and Asahi’s eldest child, Mai, who laid on top of his arm. She was basically a carbon copy of Asahi, but with Noya’s personality. She was 6 years old.</p><p> </p><p>On Bokuto’s left was the oldest of Noya and Asahi’s 3-year-old triplets (who were about the same age as Akio and Eiji), Katsumi, who was also spread out like Bokuto. His hand was even on Bokuto’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping across Bokuto’s legs was the middle child of the triplets, Izumi. And curled up by Bokuto’s right foot, was Yukio, the youngest of the triplets.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked like a mix of Noya and Asahi, having Noya’s hair, but Asahi’s eyes and tan skin colour. You wouldn’t be able to tell just by looking at them, but they were all polar opposites.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi walked quietly out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly, before walking back into the living room where his guests were.</p><p> </p><p>“No luck?” the voice of Noya called out as Akaashi entered the living room, sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi bowed his head, “I do apologize. It appears they are all fast asleep. Would like you to stay for tea until they wake up?” Akaashi offered, shifting Eiji in his arms as the child squirmed in order to be closer to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Asahi rubbed his six-month pregnancy bump, as Noya wrapped his arm around Asahi. Asahi gave Akaashi a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that would be amazing. Again, thank you so much for taking care of the children so last minute. We really appreciate it,” Asahi said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi waved his hand, as he got up to get some tea, bringing Eiji along with him, as he would not let him go.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good! I’m glad to hear that it wasn’t an emergency or anything and that the baby is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Asahi and Noya had called Bokuto and Akaashi early this morning, asking if they could watch over their children well they went to the hospital. Asahi had been having pains all night, and they wanted to confirm that the baby was alright.</p><p> </p><p>They of course said yes, as Akaashi was a stay at home mom, and Bokuto was currently on a small break from work.</p><p> </p><p>They had taken care of the children all day, and when the doctor had asked Asahi to stay overnight at the hospital just to make sure everything was okay, Akaashi and Bokuto let the children stay overnight.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi had woken up about an hour ago. He had started doing some chores well the children were asleep when Noya and Asahi had shown up to pick up their children.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi served tea with one arm to Asahi and Noya, as Eiji still refused to let go. He was very attached to his mother, just the same as his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Noya got up, “Here, let me help,” he said, quickly aiding Akaashi. Akaashi bowed his head in gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to sit down, the baby monitor in the living room went off.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy?” the sleepy confused voice of Akio called out.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, getting up and bowing to Asahi and Noya.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, I must go retrieve my other child before he wakes the other children up as well.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he took his leave.</p><p> </p><p>It was kind of funny, how attached the twins were to Akaashi. Constantly wanting his attention.</p><p> </p><p>But, as was the life of a mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Hey guys! This story was inspired by the amazing drawings of Maddox (maddox_rider) on Instagram! They make the cutest fanart of Akaashi and Bokuto's children (twins, the characters I based mine on). Make sure to go check them out! They make amazing fanart 😍 The twins belong to them, but the names are mine! </p><p>Note 2: For the Haikyu!! version of Snow's Carrier Verse, it features the following carriers: Hinata, Asahi, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Suga, Shirabu, Yamaguchi, and Sakusa. That applies to this universe. Refer to my notes in either "Swan Princess" or "Best Gift Ever" if you're wondering what Snow's Carrier Verse is. </p><p>Note 3: I'm so in love with Akaashi and Bokuto having children! Same with Noya and Asahi, because I feel like Noya would want to have as many children as possible and Asahi just can't say no to him 😅 Noya most likely proceeds to get Asahi pregnant a few more times after this one lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Mama Akaashi is one of my favourites. Not only that, but there is a lack of Pregnant Asahi in this fandom, and I am bringing it in. </p><p>Note 4: On another note, I kept misspelling Bokuto's name. I keep mixing up his and Bakugo's (My Hero Academia) name, so I usually end up spelling it like Bakuto lol. I hope I caught all of them in this! I also just quickly wrote and posted this, so I do apologize if any name ended up being misspelt or any grammar or sentences are off. </p><p>-=+=-</p><p>All mistakes are my own.</p><p>Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!</p><p>Ask me any questions if you are confused.</p><p>Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>